Electrical components such as lights, electronic devices, and heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often not connected to a networked computing environment, which causes difficulty in effectively monitoring and controlling electrical power consumption. Moreover, electrical components that are not connected to a networked computing environment are frequently left on throughout businesses during all hours of the day, and seven days a week even though they are not being productively utilized for extended periods of time. For example, in office buildings, electrical power is wasted by monitors, desktop computers, laptop computers, and HVAC systems that are not being utilized and are left on long after the workday has ended. The electrical power wasted causes an increase in business operating costs and places undue strain on electrical grids. In addition, consumers may not obtain the maximum benefit of the lights, electronic devices, and HVAC systems when electrical power is wasted because lights, electronic devices, and HVAC systems have an estimated useful life that decreases as they consume power.